Seven Months
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: After attending a part together as "just friends" - an arrangement they've had for years - Sebastian is confused by Kurt's anger over Sebastian hooking up with another guy. Will Sebastian be willing to change his ways when he finds out exactly why Kurt is so upset? Warning for mpreg Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N:** _Written for tumblr prompt #27 - "I'm pregnant."_

"Un-fucking-belivable!" Kurt yells, storming into the apartment and throwing the door shut behind him. "You are just…un-fucking-believable!"

"What the fuck crawled up your skirt and died, Mary Sue?" Sebastian catches the door before it slams full-on into his face. It wouldn't be the first time, and he'd like to avoid a third busted nose before the end of the year.

"We went to that party _together_," Kurt says, not turning around or stopping his stride as he heads toward his bedroom and the refuge that lies behind his own lockable door.

"Yeah, but not as a _couple_," Sebastian says, continuing his pursuit, mimicking the emphasis Kurt puts on his words.

"People assume," Kurt replies with plenty of huff but none of his usual sting.

"Well, people shouldn't assume things," Sebastian retaliates, and Kurt can tell that when Sebastian says _people_, he means _Kurt_.

"And why not?" Kurt asks, stopping a foot from his door, deciding to pursue the issue. "Why couldn't we have gone as a couple? We practically _are_ a couple."

"Kurt…" Sebastian stops behind him, puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders and adopts his "superior tone" - the one that implies _you're an idiot so I'll explain this slowly_, "we've talked about this. Yes, we're friends, and roommates, and yes, we fuck when we get bored. But we're free agents. I agreed. You agreed. And it's been working out great."

"Yeah," Kurt mumbles, shrugging out of Sebastian's grasp and reaching for his doorknob, eager to end this discussion, "really great."

"So, why are you looking to change the rules all of a sudden?" Sebastian asks, grabbing the doorknob to keep Kurt from opening his door, because once Kurt slips into his room, he'll disappear, and Sebastian won't find out what his damage is. A year ago, Sebastian wouldn't have cared, but the subject of their _relationship_ "so-called" has come up an obnoxious amount lately, and Sebastian wants to know why.

Mostly, he wants to know if it's time for him to get a new roommate.

"Maybe I'm just getting tired of the looks I get every time people think we're together and you end up in the bathroom fucking some random guy's face," Kurt explains. "You know, like you did tonight." Kurt chuckles dryly at the memory of the shocked expressions on people's faces when they heard Sebastian and his _friend _going at it, when they saw them – though the worse ones, he'll admit, were the people who looked at him with pity, or the ones who rolled their eyes. "I mean, you guys couldn't even be bothered to close the bathroom door, like you wanted to show off. Like you wanted to humiliate me." Kurt leans forward and rests his head against his door. "You're not in high school anymore, Bas. Why don't you grow up? Start acting your age?"

Every word Kurt says to Sebastian rings with a truth he had already figured out years ago. It's the same thing his father repeats to him over and over, and he has gotten really good at tuning it out.

This is different though.

Sebastian can take this ridicule from his father - he accepted long ago that he would always be a fuck-up in his father's eyes – but he can't take it from Kurt, especially when Kurt sounds so tired and defeated, like as if he lost something when Sebastian followed that guy into the bathroom tonight.

Like Sebastian cheated on him, or he broke a promise.

He sees Kurt's eyes shift, tears collecting in the corners, waiting to fall, but Sebastian has stopped caring. Right now he wants to hurt Kurt, and he knows exactly how.

"Oh, we didn't just leave the door open, princess," he says, trapping Kurt against the bedroom door with his body while he fishes in his pocket for his cell phone. "I got pictures…and videos, look." Sebastian flicks open his photo gallery and shoves the phone in Kurt's face. "You see that?" he asks, swiping through the photos while Kurt whimpers uncomfortably. "You see how he can swallow me all the way? He has no gag reflex, unlike _some_ people." Kurt squirms, twisting his face away, but Sebastian changes positions to catch him. "Here, look at this one," Sebastian crows. "Cum shot. Right across his face." Sebastian thinks he can hear Kurt retch, feels his body shake, but he can't care less at this point. He's going to finish what he started. "He even gave me his number, Kurt," Sebastian taunts, whispering with his mouth up against Kurt's ear. "I'm seeing him tomorrow night."

Kurt's fingers grab for the doorknob and twists, pushing the door in and racing through his room toward the bathroom with a hand clamped over his mouth. Sebastian smirks, but then grimaces as what sounds like Kurt losing three years of non-fat mochas to his Kohler toilet hits Sebastian's ears.

This isn't the first time Sebastian's heard Kurt let fly with his stomach contents like this, and even though he wants to stay mad at him, he can't help being concerned.

After the smoke of this fight clears – like it always does – Kurt will still be his closest friend.

"What is it with you and the vomiting, by the way?" Sebastian asks in the quiet spaces between Kurt's retching. "You barely had anything to drink all night."

Actually, Sebastian realizes when the words leave his mouth, Kurt didn't have anything to drink. Not a sip of beer, a glass of wine, or a shot of tequila – Kurt's go-to drink.

"It's nothing, alright?" Kurt groans. "I just…I just have the flu."

"Well, that's one hell of a flu then," Sebastian says, loitering in the bedroom, unable to leave Kurt alone until he knows Kurt's okay, "because you've had it the last…what is this, February?"

"March," Kurt grumbles back, sinking onto the cool tile floor once his stomach stops trying to rip itself apart.

"Right, March," Sebastian agrees, reaching the open bathroom door and leaning against the frame. "You've had it the last two months…"

Sebastian looks down at Kurt lying curled up on the floor, his cheeks ghastly pale despite the phenomenal amount of throwing up he had done, his arms wrapped around his midsection. Sebastian tilts his head and decides that they're not wrapped around exactly, but slightly cradling, with his hands overlapped over his stomach.

Suddenly, Sebastian feels his own stomach drop into his shoes.

"Kurt," Sebastian starts slowly, "I'm going to need you to say it out loud, or I'm not going to believe it."

Kurt doesn't react to Sebastian's request right away, breathing in deep through his nose and letting it out through his mouth, staring at the base of the toilet while he runs through his options in his head. He rolls his head, tilting his eyes up to look at Sebastian, meeting the man's wide-eyed gaze.

"Sebastian," Kurt says, swallowing hard so he doesn't throw up again, "I'm pregnant."

At first, Sebastian can only nod. That wasn't what he had expected Kurt to say, but he also knew Kurt would say it. Maybe he didn't want Kurt to say it, so he decided not to expect it as a way of getting around it. If Kurt had chosen to lie to him, Sebastian would have accepted that, too, even if he knew in his heart that Kurt was lying.

It's Kurt's body, after all. What rights did Sebastian really have here?

But Kurt wouldn't lie. Kurt is the most honest person that Sebastian knows.

"Is there any chance that it's not mine?"

Kurt doesn't look offended by the question but Sebastian feels awful for asking. He knows Kurt. He spends most of his time around Kurt. If someone else was tapping Kurt's ass, Sebastian would know. Besides, they always swore they'd be honest with each other about that, and Kurt hasn't mentioned any other lovers…not for a while.

Kurt sits up, sick of lying on the floor and of feeling vulnerable. He sits propped against the door frame and finds a spot ahead of him to focus on – his Hummel figurines lining his dresser – in the hopes of making the room stop spinning.

"No," Kurt replies with a sad shake of his head. "None whatsoever."

"Oh, Kurt," Sebastian sighs, sliding down the wall and settling onto the floor beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt stares pointedly, angrily, at the iPhone in Sebastian's hand, still displaying a picture of his flushed-faced hook-up sucking him off. Sebastian follows Kurt's glare to the phone, screen facing Kurt, and shoves it guiltily in his pocket.

"Well, would you…you know…_want_ to have a baby with me?" Sebastian asks softly. Kurt's jaw clenches. Sebastian's voice sounds so unsure, so young, so not like Sebastian that Kurt almost wants nothing to do with him.

"With you right here, right now?" Kurt asks with determination in his tone, his voice thick, his body contemplating tears. "No. The Sebastian I would _like_ to have a baby with is the one who got me into this mess a few months ago. The one who held me when I found out my father died. The one who took a week off from work to sit with me in silence and watch reruns of _America's Next Top Model_. The one who sat by my bed every night until I fell asleep, and then stayed with me just in case I needed him. If I knew for a fact that _that_ Sebastian still existed, then I would be 100% on board with raising this baby with you."

Sebastian nods, again at a loss. Barely an hour ago, Sebastian was contemplating how he could convince what's his name with the athletic tongue to rent out Kurt's room on the off-chance that one too many _I'm not ready to commit to anyone yet_ conversations finally drove Kurt away. And now here he was trying to persuade Kurt to raise a baby with him. But somewhere in the asinine craziness of all this, amidst the adolescent stupidity of going clubbing every weekend, getting drunk, getting laid, he had to admit to himself that his favorite place to be most of the time was at home, and his favorite person to be with was Kurt.

Sebastian never daydreamed about a future with Kurt because he never saw a future _without_ him.

Sebastian reaches back into his pocket and grabs his phone. He unlocks the screen, which flashes back to those grotesque pictures of that unimportant asswipe with his lips wrapped around Sebastian's cock. He knows he's got hundreds of pictures and videos just like this one but with different guys' mouths blowing him. Sebastian goes through them, erasing them by the dozens.

"What…what are you doing?" Kurt asks, watching a frustrated Sebastian hit the _select all_ button and dump every photo he has in his gallery. His important ones, the ones of his friends and family - and of Kurt - he uploads to his Cloud storage anyway.

"I'm growing up," Sebastian says. "I'm going to prove to you that guy still exists. How long are you willing to give me?"

"Sebastian," Kurt sighs, not daring to let himself fall into a false sense of security, one he's had a few times before where Sebastian is concerned, "I can't…"

"How long are you willing to give me?" Sebastian cuts in, staring into Kurt's eyes, not letting him back out of giving him a chance.

Kurt's shoulders slump, deciding to give in.

"You've got seven months."

Sebastian takes Kurt's hand in his and Kurt reluctantly lets him, because Sebastian taking his hand gives him comfort. It gives him a feeling of hope for a future where Sebastian can step up and do this – where he can take responsibility and be a father…maybe even a husband.

"Babe," Sebastian says, lifting Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissing it, "that's more time than I need."


End file.
